


make a wish

by divine_serenity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Akashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_serenity/pseuds/divine_serenity
Summary: Kouki has a few things planned for his boyfriend’s birthday.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Akashi!!!

Seijuro wakes up to gentle kisses on his neck and a warm, soft hand trailing down his side. He blinks open his eyes, taking a moment to focus his bleary gaze before glancing down, soft, silky, chestnut hair coming into view. 

He hums, feeling familiar plush lips lightly sucking a bruise on his collarbone. Kouki has always loved marking Seijuro up, leaving hickeys anywhere visible that would let wandering eyes know that the redhead was taken. Sparkling, tawny eyes glance up to meet his mismatched gaze, twinkling with mischief. Seijuro feels his breath hitch as Kouki leans down to press another kiss on his chest, eyes never breaking contact. 

“Good Morning, Sei.” Kouki grins, voice soft and sweet. Seijuro feels a small hand sneakily brush against his clothed length, prompting it to twitch at the brief touch. He can guess where his morning was going. 

“Kouki…” he whispers, voice gruff from disuse and lust. Wanting to feel those teasing lips against his own, he says, “Come here.”

Letting out a soft giggle, the brunette complies, crawling up his boyfriend’s body until their faces were barely an inch apart. Seijuro is captivated, drawn into his lover’s eyes, and without sparing another second, crashes their lips together. Kouki lets out a moan as they move together in a heated kiss. They stay like that for a moment, Seijuro occasionally letting his tongue out to lick against the seam of Kouki’s lips. He loves the taste of his boyfriend; loves that he’s the only one that can have Kouki like this. 

He works his tongue into Kouki’s mouth, groaning when the other shifts to straddle his waist, small hands reaching up to run through Seijuro’s hair. His own hands slide up naked thighs and a clothed ass to rest against soft hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise. After a few more moments, Kouki breaks the kiss, panting as he looks down at him, face flush and eyes dark with lust. Seijuro swears he looks like an angel. 

“Let me please you, Sei.” Kouki breaths out, grinding his ass against Seijuro’s erection. He lets out a moan when the redhead tightens his grip on his hips, loving the harsh touch. He repeats the action, smirking as Seijuro bucks his own hips in retaliation. Seijuro lets go of his boyfriend, a sign for Kouki to do whatever he had planned. 

Kouki kisses the corner of his lips, then his jaw. He sucks another bright red mark at the space below Seijuro’s ear, blowing cool air at the wet patch of skin once he is satisfied. Kouki continues trailing kisses down the side of his slender neck, bites gently at the junction of his shoulder and neck before licking down his sternum. Raising slightly, he admires Seijuro’s milky white skin, dusted with pinks, reds, and purples from both old and new hickeys, courtesy of Kouki’s need to mark his boyfriend up. 

In Kouki’s mind, Seijuro’s skin is a canvas and his lips the artist. He can’t help but paint his lover’s skin with colors of his adoration and lust. Seijuro looks best when he is bearing the marks of Kouki’s devotion. Kouki’s hands trace the outline of his boyfriend’s abs, hips softly rolling to feel more of that hard length against his clothed bottom. 

“How do you want me, Sei? Do you want to fuck my mouth?” He asks coyly, eyes glazed over with desire that has Seijuro wanting to pin him down and ruin him. Red eyes flashing, Seijuro sits up, catching Kouki off-guard as he ravages the brunette’s slightly sore lips. He pulls away before Kouki could deepen the kiss. 

“Yes, baby, I’d like that.” He murmurs out as the smaller man continues to grind down onto his cock. It would seem that his vixen of a boyfriend had plans. 

Kouki gives him a dazzling smile in reply, eagerly sliding off his lap to situate himself in between Seijuro’s thighs. He places a kiss on the redhead’s abdomen, fingers playing with the waistband of his sweatpants, not even sparing a glance at the prominent bulge begging for his attention. Instead, he pushes Seijuro until his back is resting against the bed frame—he wants to make sure his boyfriend is properly seated before he works on satisfying him. 

Seijuro follows along easily, giving Kouki free reign to take the lead, something that is not rare, but not an often occurrence between them. Their dynamic consists of Seijuro taking control in the bedroom and even some aspects of their daily life; Kouki trusted his boyfriend enough to willingly submit and let Seijuro make any needed decisions for him. It was a lifestyle choice that didn’t come easily to them, but they took time and effort to do proper research and talk about what they wanted and expected from the dynamic extensively. Seijuro had made sure to even draw up a detailed document of all their rules, guidelines, punishment, safewords, and everything else they had discussed. 

Now, it was as easy as breathing for Kouki to let his guards down and let Seijuro guide him, to take care of him in ways he saw fit, to think of nothing else but Siejuro and his overwhelming presence. It became natural for Seijuro to slip into his dominant headspace, letting himself block out the outside world and only focus on Kouki, bringing him pleasure, joy, and happiness—and more often than not, punish him for breaking any rules Seijuro has laid down. 

It was a dynamic that worked for them and their relationship—something they have made sure wouldn’t define their relationship, but help it flourish. It took a couple years and many mistakes, though they still experience a few hiccups here and there, but they are now at a point where everything fell into place; both knew their roles and were confident with what they brought to the relationship. Rome wasn’t built in a day. 

And now, as Seijuro watches his boyfriend lightly place kisses on the sensitive area right above his sweatpants, he is eager to see what Kouki has in store for him; his breath hitches as the smaller male leans down to lick teasingly at his length over the layers of clothing, a wet patch forming at where he stops to suckle the head of Seijuro’s cock. 

Kouki’s hands finally decide to lower the waistband of his pants, taking off the light blue boxers underneath with it. Seijuro’s cock pops out, bouncing lightly against his abs. Kouki’s mouth waters at the sight, eyes zeroed in at the beads of pre-cum forming at the slit of his boyfriend’s red tip. Seijuro wasn’t huge, but his cock was big enough to make Kouki feel the burning stretch of accommodating the length inside him even after proper prep and half a bottle of lube. God, Kouki loved his boyfriend’s cock. 

Seijuro doesn’t say anything, patiently letting Kouki have his fill of admiring his cock. It inflated his ego immensely to know that his lover was more than satisfied with what he was gifted. Kouki pulls the clothes of Seijuro, leaving him naked and looking handsome, the morning light casting his milky skin in a soft glow that has Kouki wanting to worship his lover’s body all over again. He throws the clothing on the floor before taking off his own shirt and boxers, letting them fall and join the others. 

He watches as Seijuro’s eyes dilate, darkening even further from their usual ruby shade. Kouki shivers, feeling the intent behind his boyfriend’s heavy gaze, his own cock hard and twitching. He knows what Seijuro wants, but not now; Kouki is determined to please him with his mouth. He lays back down between toned thighs that if he wasn’t so focused on his task, he’d beg Seijuro to let him rut against them, which honestly, don’t sound like a bad idea for later. 

Becoming impatient, Kouki wastes no time to wrap a hand around his boyfriend’s erection, tongue peeking out to lave at the cum now coating the head. He vaguely hears the redhead letting out a pleased groan as he twirls his tongue, moaning at the bitter and salty taste that he’s come to become quite addicted to. He pulls off, reaching next to Seijuro’s thigh to grab at a bottle of lube the redhead didn’t even notice was there. 

Pouring a sufficient amount into his hand, Kouki closes the bottle before going right back to grasp Seijuro’s cock. The cold liquid felt so good against heated skin, Seijuro can’t help but tilt his head back in pleasure. Kouki slowly starts to stroke up and down the length, watching hungrily as his slick fingers move along the prominent veins at the base. He leans down to catch one of Seijuro’s balls into his mouth, lightly sucking on it for a few moments before giving the same attention to the other. 

Seijuro moans, the feeling of both Kouki’s hand and warm mouth enough to have him clenching his teeth. Kouki has always been good with his mouth, something Seijuro had had to learn to be cautious of during their first few times having sex. It was a dangerous thing when your boyfriend was a blow job enthusiast.

Kouki lets his wicked tongue trail up the length of Seijuro’s cock slowly, matching the slow jerking of his hand, drool and lube messily spreading across his lips and down his chin. He closes his eyes, enjoying the taste and peppering wet kisses around the sensitive skin under the flushed head, repeating the process a few more times before the redhead huffs. 

“Fuck, Kouki. Open up, love.” He groans out, having had enough of Kouki’s teasing. The brunette giggles, but obediently lets his mouth fall open, tongue flat and inviting, guiding the cock to rest on it. He moans at the heavy weight of it, the scent of cum filling his senses. He’s already starting to feel the dizzying high that moments like this brought, and his boyfriend had picked up on it. 

Seijuro bucks gently into Kouki’s waiting mouth, the warmth enveloping around him causing him to twist his fingers into silky locks of hair. Kouki closes his mouth, creating a suction that has Seijuro pulling lightly at the strands in his grip. Kouki moans, a long, drawn out sound that has Seijuro shuddering. 

“Shit, Kouki.” He whispers, eyes following the slide of his cock into Kouki’s mouth, plush lips wet with spit and drops of pre-cum. 

Kouki’s other hand reaches out to grip Seijuro's thigh, a sign between them that Akashi can let loose, and if Kouki feels uncomfortable in any way, two taps will let him know to stop. Seijuro smirks, eyes locking into beautiful tawny brown.

That was all the warning Kouki gets before Seijuro starts thrusting with abandon. 

“You like when I fuck your mouth like this, don’t you? Always been a slut for my cock.” Seijuro huffs, pleased when his boyfriend lets out an answering hum, eyes trailing down his golden back to watch narrow hips grinding against their bed. He lets out a breathless chuckle. Kouki had a thing for Seijuro’s dirty talk. 

It was so sexy and hot when your normally eloquent and polite boyfriend whispers filth into your ears in the thoroes of sex, something that nobody else but you can witness. It brought Kouki close to the edge one to many times. 

He continues to thrust into the warm, wet heat of Kouki’s mouth, now slack and content with letting Seijuro use him to reach his peak. Seijuro can never get enough of his boyfriend’s mouth, not when it felt this good. Tightening his grip on Kouki’s head, he quickens and deepens his movement, feeling the head of his cock brush the back of the brunette’s throat. Kouki gave no sign of choking, having been lucky enough to be born with no gag reflex—something Seijuro loves to take advantage of, especially when he has the shorter male cockwarming him. 

“Feel so good Kouki…” He says, voice gravelly and rough. He knows he won’t last much longer, not when he just woke up and was sensitive. “‘M going to come down your throat. Would you like that love? Want to swallow me down?”

Kouki does his best to nod, tears forming at the edge of his eyes as he begins to rut harder into the sheets. Seijuro groans, bucking his hips once, twice, before pulling Kouki’s head roughly down, small nose buried into the soft curls at the base of Seijuro’s cock. 

“F-fuck.” He moans out loud, spilling his cum down Kouki’s throat. He feels the other swallowing around him, trying to get as much as he can. Seijuro stays seated deep in that addicting mouth before carefully pulling out, hand coming down to gently massage at his boyfriend’s jaw. Drops of cum and drool decorate Kouki’s lips and down his chin. Seijuro finds himself twitching weakly at the sight. 

“S-Sei…” Kouki croaks out after a couple of minutes, eyes glazed and lost. Seijuro smiles, pulling his lover up and noticing that he was still so hard. His cock was red, looking painful and desperate, but Kouki knew better than to cum without Seijuro’s permission. 

He places Kouki onto his thigh, the smaller male whimpering at the feeling of his aching cock coming into contact with toned muscle. “S-Sei,” he sobs out, a few stray tears of desperation spilling down his round, flushed cheeks. “Can I?”

Seijuro nods, hands taking hold of Kouki’s hips to guide them into a delicious rhythm. “You can cum, my love. You deserve it.”

Hearing that, Kouki didn’t hold back to grind faster, wet cock rubbing so good against his boyfriend. Seijuro flexed his thigh, knowing just exactly how to tip his lover over the edge. “Cum for me Kouki, go ahead. Make me proud.”

With one last thrust and a choked sob, Kouki cums. Dopa of milky white substance coats Seijuro’s abs and thighs, Kouki shaking as Seijuro’s hand comes up to jerk him through the pleasure. 

It doesn’t take much longer for he winces at the overstimulation, slapping Seijuro’s hand away. Seijuro chuckles as Kouki slumps against him, body heaving with heavy breaths and shuddering every now and then.

“Come here, my love.” Seijuro says, amused and content. He lets his boyfriend rest his head against his chest, body coated with a light sheen of sweat, and not minding the mess they made, knowing it’ll be cleaned up soon after. “You did so well, such a good boy for me.” 

He whispers more praises into the other’s hair, arms wrapping around him. He drops sweet, gentle kisses onto any area of skin his mouth could reach. 

It took a while before the smaller male came down from his high, his breathing slowing and his body cooling down from the pleasure. Once he feels his mind clear up enough to think of words, he turns to press a kiss against Seijuro’s neck, whispering, “Happy Birthday, Sei.”

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, the corner of Seijuro’s lips lift up. “Oh? Am I to assume that was my present?”

“Just one of many, I have a few more things planned out.” Kouki grins lazily, gazing up at Seijuro with so much love that has his heart skipping a beat. He feels himself smiling widely and can’t help but lean down to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Hmm, I look forward to it. Thank you, Kouki.” He says when he pulls back, excited to see what else his love has in store for him.

Kouki nods, pleased. Pushing himself up from the comforting hold of his boyfriend, albeit reluctantly, he stands up and makes his way to the en-suite bathroom. He then turns around and smiles at Seijuro. “You coming, birthday boy?”

Seijuro could only return his grin and he trails after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut so its probably not even that good, but whatever. Second chapter will be out tomorrow (hopefully) since I wanted to add a few more things, so yeah. Look forward to that!! Again Happy Birthday Akashi and I hope you liked this poor attempt at writing smut.


End file.
